Adventure time- Desaparecida
by abadeermei
Summary: Fionna es aparentemente secuestrada por seres malignos de otra dimencion llamada Seen, Marshall Lee viajara para encontrarla y tratar de salvarla...


Adventure time- Desaparecida –cap. 1

Algo diferente.

Flash back:  
Marshall: YO TE AMO! –se escucho su ronca voz gritándome mientras me sostenía por los hombros, yo lloraba-  
Fin Flash back.

Fionna: Yo... no lo se...

Se encontraba Fionna sentada en una piedra que se encontraba hasta la punta de una montaña, desde lejos podía observarlo todo y ver cada mancha de cada reino pero en la que más se enfocaba era en aquella mancha rosa cubierta por chicle y caramelo, Fionna estaba vestida muy diferente a como acostumbraba, llevaba puesta una falda corta pero un poco ampona y una blusa de tirantes negra, su cabello estaba totalmente dentro de su gorro pero sobre este utilizaba una capa negra que cubría su cabeza y no dejaba ver aquel gorro blanquecino.

**: Fionna ya es tarde debes entrar –dijo una chica que estaba detrás de ella, vestida de la misma manera pero su rostro era color azul y sus cabellos careces sobresalían de su capa-

Fionna: entiendo... oye leo... –se volteo y la miro-

Leo: ¿Qué pasa? –la miro extrañada-

Fionna: ¿No extrañas tu hogar?

Leo: Así que es eso lo que mirabas, no creo que tu casa del árbol se vea desde aquí, Fi

Fionna: No, no se ve y no era eso lo que miraba –su voz era seca y muy triste pero a la vez muy firme-

Leo: ¿Entonces veías los reinos?, no son divertidos, es mejor ver los reinos de Seen tienen cosas más interesantes

Fionna: Yo creo que Aaa es muy interesante, en cualquier parte que caminaba había trampas o incluso calabozos escondidos –sonrió ligeramente mientras volvía la miraba hacia aquel reino rosa-

Leo: Puede ser, por eso me gusta visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero Seen es un lugar lleno de corrupción y crimen por todas partes, todos sus bosques son prohibidos y llenos de monstruos que no dudaran en arrancarte la piel –sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba y describía aquel lugar- no es como Aaa, Aaa es demasiado firme y sin problemas, supongo que eso era porque tu estabas ahí

Fionna: Si... Leo no hablemos de esto, mejor vamos adentro, mientras mas rápido lleguemos a Seen mas lejos estaremos de Aaa –se levanto y se paso al lado de leo, tomo su mano mientras caminaba y se acercaron a un poso hecho de piedras encimadas entre sí-

Leo: jajajajajaja si miras hacia abajo puedes ver los cielos de Seen –sonrió- Prepárate –fionna acantio al momento en el leo comenzó a abrochar una cadena en su cintura, ato esa misma cadena a la cintura de fionna y ambas se sentaron a la orilla del pozo con las piernas dentro de aquel- recuerda, no hables con nadie, no mires a nadie que no sea yo o un vendedor, no te acerques a un lugar extraño y no intentes salvar a nadie, aquí no eres una heroína, solo eres otra como nosotros, y nunca descubras tu cabello, ya veremos qué hacer con él cuando estemos abajo –le sonrió y antes de que fionna pudiese articular palabra se aventó dentro de aquel poso de aguas obscuras-

Fionna se aferro fuerte a su compañera, en un determinado momento comenzó a sentir un liquido tocando su cuerpo, miro a su compañera, ella estaba mirando hacia arriba, podía observarse el agujero por el cual entraron, Leo puso sus manos separas y al mismo nivel, en un movimiento rápido y brusco cerro la separación entre sus manos chocando una con la otra, el agujero se cerró al instante, leo se volteo y la tomo de la cintura con un brazo mientras caían en un mar de infinitos colores. Fionna solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Leo: Fi, abre los ojos –puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Fionna- ya llegamos –sonreía-

Fionna: ¿enserio? –Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que aquel lugar en el que se encontraban ahora era una pequeña pradera, el pasto les llegaba hasta las rodillas- no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado

Leo: Es natural, ahora hay que ir al pueblo y luego tenemos que tomar el treiden para llegar a casa de las brujas, me deben un favor asique iremos a cobrarlo –sonrió y saco dos pedazos de papel dorado, le dio uno a Fionna- cuando lleguemos a la puerta de fierro dale eso al portero, no te alejes de mi y quédate detrás ¿está bien?

Fionna: Si... –miraba aquel papel-

- Tres años después en el reino de Aaa -  
Gumball: ¿Sigues buscándola?... –estaba sentado en su cama de sabanas rosas con un libro en mano mientras observaba a un vampiro muy deprimido que se encontraba sentado en el suelo pegado a la pared- tomare tu silencio como un si... debes admitir que tal vez no volvamos a encontrarla Marshall... Cake ya dejo de buscarla tu deberías hacer lo mismo... no es bueno que estés así, no duermes, no comes, ni siquiera tocas tu guitarra y amas flotar tiene mucho tiempo que no lo haces

Marshall: No lo hago porque ya no tiene sentido hacerlo, se que está viva y la buscare... –su voz ronca y sin vida resonaba en aquella habitación en la que se presentaba un aura muy deprimente-

Gumball: No lo creo Marshall, lo último que encontramos de ella fue su mochila y por la sangre que encontramos supimos que eran de fionna pero ya no podemos hacer nada  
Marshall... –el silencioso vampiro escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos que para ese momento ya eran más largo de lo usual, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y algunos sollozos salieron de sus labios, Gumball se acerco a él y se inca frente a él- tal vez ella no vuelva jamás... es algo que debes entender...

Marshall: No... –Se levanto bruscamente- ¡Eso dices porque dejaste de buscarla, Cake dice ser su hermana pero también la abandono tal y como tú lo hiciste! Pero yo no, yo la encontrare... –miro con rabia a gumball y salió de su habitación azotando la puerta, Marshall camino por el largo pasillo, refunfuñaba para sí mismo- si no vas a darme tu ayuda se la pediré a alguien mas...

Mentita entro a la habitación del príncipe, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando la alfombra de su habitación.

Mentita: mi Señor, recuerde que el joven Marshall no tiene el derecho de hacerlo sentir mal, puede reprenderlo por ello, nadie tiene el derecho de ponerlo así –comenzó a tender la cama del príncipe y a acomodar algunos adornos de sus mesas de noche-

Gumball: Si mentita, lo sé, realmente me pidió que le prestara el talismán de las dimensiones para poder encontrarla, tuve que negárselo y se enfado, pero estará bien para mañana, asique mentita arréglame un baño caliente después iremos a ver a las condesas...

OPV Gumball:  
Ya han pasado tres años desde que Fionna desapareció, hemos tenido muchos problemas por ello, el príncipe flama se volvió totalmente inestable desde que termino con el poco antes de desaparecer, Marshall está muy deprimido y suele pasar bastante tiempo en la nocheosfera lo cual es muy raro, está usando todo lo que está a su alcance como rey para encontrarla pero hay cosas que se le son negadas porque puede causar catástrofes por imprudencia al igual que ya ha utilizado casi todas sus opciones y no ha tenido ninguna respuesta o pista, Cake esta con su esposo, se caso y dejo la casa del árbol, ahora nadie vive en ese lugar, cake se deprimió bastante cuando Fionna desapareció, dejo de ser una heroína y se volvió una simple ama de casa, el reino no es lo mismo sin ella, la reina helada ya no sale de su castillo jamás... y yo... yo la extraño bastante... los sentimientos q ue me negaba antes ahora me doy cuenta que eran reales... pronto será el cumpleaños número 16 de fionna... solemos festejarlo con una gran fiesta en el reino... y Marshall suele embriagarse demasiado en ese día...


End file.
